Family Christmas
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Hotstreak, Virgil, and Maureen have a happy family x-mas. Happy Holidays everyone


Virgil let out a slightly grumpy sigh as he wrapped Hotstreak's coat tighter around himself. The fires started never got cold during winter time due to his powers, neither did Maureen for that matter. Hotstreak's internal temperature stayed at a boiling 204 degrees on a regular basis, keeping completely warm in winter. Summer didn't do a thing to him either, all things considering. With Maureen, her powers were so tightly woven in her DNA, that freezing weather never bothered her, hell, if Hotstreak and Virgil let her, she'd be roaming around in a tank top and shorts during winter season. Because of her cooler temperature, summer heat never really bothered her, though the heat did make her a little more finicky than normal.

"Fuckin' elemental bang babies and not getting cold," Virgil grumped out, mostly to himself, the hero being unaware that Hotstreak was close by.

"Aw, what's the matter babe? You cold?" Hotstreak teased out as he sidled up next to Virgil before handing the hero his hot cup of coffee. Virgil gave his long time lover a dark look as he began sipping his coffee. Hotstreak only chuckled at his boyfriend before taking a sip of his own strong cup of coffee. The pyro was dressed in his typical cargo pants along with a dark red sweeter that made his green eyes stand out. The only real changes in the pyro's out fit was the sweeter, and a pair of boots, while Virgil had on a thick pair of jeans, boots, a sweater, a scarf, Hotstreak's jacket, and a pari of gloves. He even managed to get a hat on to cover his ears. Virgil's look darkened even more when he saw the lingering look of amusement in Hotstreak's eyes. Before he could say anything, Maureen scurried up to the pair to wrap one thin arm around Virgil's waist. Her other hand was currently holding an almost empty cup of hot-chocolate.

"Hi mommy, I missed you, poppa and I got hot drinks," Maureen said happily.

"Hey baby-girl, I missed you too. I can see that sweetie, thank you. Did you have fun getting it?" VIrgil replied with a warm grin.

"Yes, mommy," Maureen replied with a childish giggle.

"That's good," Virgil said pleasantly.

"Mhmm," Maureen replied while taking a sip of her coffee.

"So, little girl, excited about Christmas?" Hotstreak asked, inviting himself into the conversation.

"Yes, poppa, I am. It'll be the first christmas I've had with a good family in a while, so it's already the best," Maureen replied excitedly. They had just adopted the girl last March, and she hadn't been in a family setting in a good long while. Both Hotstreak and Virgil gave each other somewhat sad looks, before turning back to their daughter. It had taken them a long while, but they had finally been able to adopt Maureen last March, this was after they had gone through a lot of classes to know how to help the girl, plus a lot of red tape because of Hotstreak's criminal past. The three had become a pretty happy family so far, though Maureen still needed therapy for the years she had been on the streets.

"Woah, slow down baby-girl, you're gonna trip," Virgil called out as Maureen ran in front of them. The ice maker slowed down almost automatically before responding.

"OKay momma," Maureen replied before stopping so she turned around to go back to her parents. She linked arms with her parents, happy to be with them in this moment. Maureen hadn't been happy in a long time, but walking in-between her new parents, she was happ y and content, along with feeling safe for the first time in a long while. She loved them for adopting her, but for the first few months she had been terrified that they would disappear, just like her mom, and she'd be left disappointed again. Luckily, they hadn't and had gained her complete trust almost instantly. Two hours of wondering around, looking at christmas lights later, they finally made it home. The three set about making dinner and puttering around before bed time, all three of them were excited for Christmas Day. The only surprising thing that happened at all this winter break was the lack of bad guy activity, not that Adam, Richie, and Virgil were complaining.

Soon enough, the next morning dawned bright and early, flurries of snow were drifting lazily down as kids all around the city woke up for presents. Maureen wasn't any different. In-spite of her parents getting to bed rather late, last minute presents and Christmas Eve sex, they somewhat anticipated Maureen waking them up at the ass crack of dawn. They were right. Maureen came bounding into their room at six-thirty in the morning, tackling the two older bang babies with her body and her excitement.

"Christmas, momma, poppa," Maureen shouted happily as she bounced on their tired bodies. Both groaned, silently apologizing to their parents for doing the same shit to them y ears ago.

"Yeah, baby, we're up," VIrgil said groggily.

"No, you're not, your still a sleepy," Maureen replied, giggling. Virgil gave her a sleepy smile before sitting up, Hotstreak's thick arm failing form his chest to his waist. At leas they had put their pants back on the night before, it had become habit for them to redress after sex when they got Maureen.

"We're both still sleepy, but we'll get up fer ya," Hotstreak replied tiredly before rolling around to get up. Soon, all three of them were in the living room, Virgil and Hotstreak on the couch, with coffee, and Maureen on the floor, tearing through her presents. The girl hadn't asked for anything really whimsical, too used to having absolutely nothing, so she mostly got cloths. Though she did get a fair amount of toys as well. Virgil had gotten her a specially made teddy bear, thanks to Richie, that could not only be used as a tracking device, but also as a defensive piece of equipment. The bear was one of her highlight gifts, along with several books that Hotstreak had gotten her. She'd also gotten some art supplies as well, the art work helped with her therapy.

"Momma, poppa, open your presents," Maureen said happily as she cuddled her bear.

"Okay, little girl," Hotstreak replied with a grin. Before either Virgil or Hotstreak got up, Maureen was handing them their presents. The pair grinned and opened them with less enthusiasm then her, but with some. Virgil got a couple of comic books from Maureen and a new pair of gloves, Hotstreak got several books on motorcycles which made his day. It wasn't until every gift was unwrapped that the pyro plopped a very small present in Virgil's lap.

"Huh? What's this?" Virgil asked, confused. Both Maureen and Hotstreak gave each other mischievous grins.

"Open it and see, sparky," Hotstreak replied gruffly, though he was nervous. Virgil opened the tiny box only to reveal a simply, but beautiful, white-gold engagement ring. A piece of deep green jade hung in the middle of the band, standing out greatly. Virgil gasped loudly before looking over at Hotstreak.

"Really?" Virgil asked softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah," Hotstreak replied gruffly. Tears began to fall down Virgil's cheeks before he tackled his lover, kissing the larger man hungrily. Maureen giggled pleasantly.

"Momma, you have to say yes," Maureen said, giggles interrupting her words every few moments.

"Of course, sorry baby. Yes, yes, yes, yes," Virgil replied, kissing Hotstreak between saying yes.

"Good," Hotstreak said, kissing back. Now, they were becoming a full family, and all three of them were really, really happy.


End file.
